


we fell in love in october

by sevenbraincells



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (IN THEORY), (elements), 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Camping, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Jock Amity Blight, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pining, SIKE, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Unrequited Love, nerd luz noceda, oh wait that's canon luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells
Summary: you don't fall completely in love overnight.it happens bit by bit, after the grandest and littlest of things.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	we fell in love in october

**september 26th.**

it was a terrible idea. she was so, so, so stupid.

note to self, amity thought, don't write ambiguous love letters to your _fictional_ crush. 

because then your older siblings will find it, put it in a random locker and now this random person - who you've never met in your life, for the record - is convinced that someone with the initials AB - and the name _amity blight_ \- has a crush on them. 

really, it was her fault, and not just for writing the love letter. she started it with _dear you_ , instead of a name or anything distinguishable. and it was very, really vague. why couldn't she just have crushes on actual, real live people, like everyone else?

so now she was stuck searching for whoever got the letter from her. 

there wasn't a return address on the letter, was there?

and conveniently, right at that very _second_ , the doorbell rang. 

please just be pizza that edric and emira ordered while mom and dad were out, please please just be pizza that edric and emira ordered while mom and dad were out, please please please just be pizza that edric and emira ordered while mom and dad were out-

"amity!" one - or both - of them yelled. 

yeah, it definitely wasn't pizza. 

she just groaned, but went downstairs to the door, from her room. 

and there, at the door, stood a _girl_. 

amity couldn't say she was surprised, but she couldn't say that she wasn't either. 

"hi," the girl said, with a smile, and amity barely remembered that she needed to let her down. easy. 

barely. 

"i take it you know who i am, from my letter that was-"

"amity blight," the girl said with _another_ smile. 

what was she, the unnamed girl, just a bundle of joy who radiated happiness? disgusting. 

"yeah, that's me, i just- i didn't finish."

"oh."

"yes."

"go on, sorry, i didn't mean to interrupt."

"okay," amity looked into the other girl's eyes. bad choice. they were so- warm. "basically, the letter you got wasn't meant for you. my siblings just put it in a random locker, and that locker just happened to be yours."

"so you don't have a crush on me?" 

"i do not, no."

"good," the other girl smiled, _again_. 

"why are you smiling?" 

"do you want to hang out sometime? like watch a movie, or play some games, or go shopping or-"

"really?" the other girl nodded. "yeah, i'd like that, a lot, actually." she lowered her voice. "really need some time away from the green-ettes over there."

"that hair is real?" was the other girl's first response. 

"they were born with it too."

"wow."

"yeah." 

"you said you needed time away from them?"

"that's what i remember saying, yes."

"how does now work for you?"

"perfectly." amity said, and left without bothering to say goodbye to the twins. 

and then she realized that she still didn't know the other girl's name. 

**september 27th.**

amity hadn't seen the _girl_ since saturday, when they'd first met. 

and somehow, in the _many_ hours that they'd spent together, her name didn't come up _once_. 

they watched frozen - and sang their hearts out to it - and played no fewer than thirty games of cards. 

and every time _she_ smiled, amity felt a pang in her heart. 

oh, amity realized, when she was in her bed on sunday, writing in her diary. 

because of course she had a diary. 

if the twins had found her letter, there was no doubt that they'd find her diary. 

so she couldn't be honest. she had to stretch the truth, the words, the feelings. 

pretend that she didn't feel the way she felt. 

**september 28th**

edric and emira absolutely refused to tell amity which locker they put the letter in. 

as much as amity would've liked to pretend that was because they were messing with her, she knew, somewhere deep down, that they didn't remember. 

so she hadn't a clue if she'd see that girl ever again. 

she walked into class, just _thinking_ about her, when, just as if she were in a movie, she literally bumped into _her_. 

"amity!" the brown eyed girl greeted.

"i didn't realize you were in this class," she said.

"oh. i'm not. my friend gus is though. you two know each other?" 

"we've met," amity admitted, waving to him. 

"well, i've gotta run," the girl did finger guns. _finger guns_. 

"see you later?" amity asked, much more sheepishly than she would've liked to admit. 

"yeah," amity heard the cute, uh, brown-eyed girl say before running off. 

"can i sit next to you?" amity said to the girl's friend, gus, she remembered. 

"of course!" he smiled. "i'm gus, but you knew that."

"uh huh,"

"it's actually short for augustus, but luz said that i should have a nickname and started calling me gus and well, it kind of stuck."

"luz?"

gus looked taken aback. "yeah. you were just talking to her?"

"right," amity said, mentally giving herself a high-five for learning the cute girl's name, before deciding to elaborate. "she never properly introduced herself, when we met." 

"she tends to forget to introduce herself, yeah. or she over-introduces herself. there's no in between with her."

"yeah, luz-" amity said, trying the name out. she realized that she really liked the sound of _luz_ 's name, when it was coming from her lips- "is a really interesting person. she knows every word to the fixer-upper song from frozen." 

"don't you?" gus asked, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

"not really, i don't think. my favourite song was let it go." 

"i'm not surprised, to be honest." gus smiled at that, and so did amity. 

**september 30th**

amity started to sit with luz at lunch on monday, but she already felt like the people at that table were her family. 

there was gus, of course, an aspiring magician who always had a set of cards around for tricks - and a spare one for card games.

there was willow too, who amity had been friends with when they were younger, but they'd...drifted apart. she was glad to have willow back in her life though. 

and finally, there was _luz_. luz noceda, amity had learned. 

it was a pretty name, she thought to herself. a very pretty name. 

and luz, had very pretty eyes.

they lit up whenever she talked about something that she liked. which, more often than not, were books, or some random facts that she'd learned after a late night from scrolling through wikipedia. luz loved to learn, and amity _liked_ that. 

**october 2nd.**

it had already been a week since amity had met luz, but it felt like it had been so much longer. 

she felt like she'd known luz - and luz had known her - for a lot more than a week. 

spending time with luz made her feel like a better version of herself. 

like then, on friday night, when willow had invited her and gus and luz over for a tea party. 

they were joking around, and then willow had something that reminded amity of saturday, when they had been hanging out. so amity looked over at luz, and luz looked over at amity. and, as cliché as it might sound, amity could've sworn that sparks were flying. 

and that was just from _looking_ at luz. god, amity was whipped. 

**october 5th.**

they were having lunch together again, the three of them.

gus and willow were talking to each other, joking around and luz was laughing.

but amity wasn't really paying, no, couldn't really pay attention to willow and gus.

all amity could look at was luz, because all amity could _ever_ look at was luz. 

amity had never really been one for clichés, but in that very moment, she loved them. 

**october 8th.**

"so my dads and i have this annual camping trip we do in early fall, usually this very weekend, and i was wondering if the three of you would like to come. of course, you don't have to if you can't, or don't want to, or whatever, really, don't worry about it, but we're leaving a couple hours after school tomorrow, so if you're coming, just let me know as soon as you can before then, after asking your guardians." 

"that sounds so cool, i'd love to go." luz smiled, and amity was fighting the urge to smile back. 

was it getting hot in there or was it just her?

"and what about-" gus started. 

"i'm sure she'll let me go. i mean, new school, new friends, new experiences. what could possibly go wrong?" luz asked. 

"we are going to be out in the wilderness-" gus said in return. 

"but i love nature,"

"even when there's no wi-fi?" gus teased. 

"i think i'll be able to manage," luz said. "what about you amity? are you going to go camping with the gang?"

"i'm not sure yet," amity said. 

spending the night, in the same tent with luz? 

what if she-

luz was her _friend_ , what if she did something wrong and ruined it _all_? what then?

she'd rather have luz as just a friend then luz at nothing at all. 

"okay," luz replied, after much too long of a pause. 

"okay?" amity asked, snapping out of her thoughts. 

"okay. yeah." she turned to willow. "i'm only going if amity's going though. so, tell your dads that, i guess."

"huh?" everyone at the table - except luz - said at the exact same time.

"now, i _really_ want to go camping with my new friends. _all_ of them. so i'm ready to do whatever it takes to get you to go camping with us."

"fine, okay. i'll just uh, ask my parents."

"good."

"good," amity echoed. 

**october 9th.**

her parents had said yes. 

amity couldn't believe it. 

they said _yes_. they never said yes. 

but they did. 

and so, she was in her room, packing for the weekend. 

and the twins took that as an invitation to come into her room and touch all of her things. 

as siblings did. 

"is there any reason you're actually here, or do you just want to bother me?"

"why can't it be both, darling?" edric said, draping himself over amity's said. 

"hey! i just made that." 

edric only shrugged, climbing off of it. 

emira was in the room too, of course, but she was on the other side, away from the bed and the closet and where amity was packing. 

"at least one of us is good at sports." 

amity looked up to see emira looking almost longingly at the trophies that amity had collected over the years. 

"i'm sorry?" amity said, sighing because she wasn't done packing and she had to leave in twenty minutes. and her siblings were driving her nuts. 

"nothing, nevermind. need any help packing?"

"yes, actually, i'd like that very much."

and before she knew it, both emira and edric were no longer in her room. 

that sounded about right. 

**october 10th.**

everything had gone well, surprisingly. 

amity had expected to fall into at least two ponds, get bitten by like thirty mosquitos and have at least three tent mishaps. 

but she hadn't fallen into a single pond, only had like two mosquito bites and only had one tent mishap. 

which was just awkward, if she was being honest. 

she hadn't realized that they were going to pair up for tents. in groups of two. but it was fine. 

spending a night in the same tent as luz went a lot better than she thought it would. 

and it didn't feel wrong, either. 

waking up and seeing luz a few feet away made her as happy as it seemed to make luz, who grinned widely upon seeing amity. 

even though she just woke up and was probably exhausted. oh well. 

"well," willow's bearded dad said, clapping his hands together. "now that we've had breakfast, we're going to go canoeing. grab your partner, we're heading on down to the lake." 

see, amity didn't expect what willow's bearded dad to be taken literally. 

but luz did. take it literally, that was. 

she grabbed amity's hand, and amity could feel herself blushing. 

very, very, hard. 

she was just lucky that luz was too excited about canoeing to notice the fact that the _girl whose hand she was holding_ , had turned a shade of red deeper than that of a tomato. 

it just felt _so_ right, luz holding her hand, their fingers intertwined. 

her hand seemed like it belonged there, in luz's. 

but there was _no_ way that luz felt the same. 

**october 11th.**

canoeing took up the better part of the day and was the source for a lot of petty arguments and an immense amount of laughter. amity went to sleep content, a smile on her face. she was dreading the end of the trip, more so with every passing minute. 

and when she woke up on sunday, the day before they were leaving - luckily, they got monday off too - she knew that she wanted to make the most of it. 

she played cards with willows' dads in the early morning, went birdwatching with willow mid-morning, had a water-balloon fight with gus before lunch, went for a bike ride with willow's bearded dad after lunch and fishing with the other one in the early evening. 

but she never saw luz, except for at mealtimes. 

did amity do something wrong? did luz notice her blushing? was she disgusted by her? was-

amity took a deep breath, refusing to let herself think about it anymore. 

worst case scenario, when they got back to school, amity could just never talk to luz or willow or gus ever again. 

she'd only known them for two weeks, how hard would it be to go back to the life she had before _them_?

and eventually, it was time for them to go to bed. 

that was it, it was over.

they were supposed to leave relatively early on monday morning - it was a long drive - and soon enough, amity would have to go back to school. 

to her brother, to her sister, to her parents. 

but if she slept, then maybe she could just pretend, live in this little fantasy world for a little while longer. 

she could pretend that luz wasn't ignoring her. 

and so, she fell asleep. and everything was fine. 

until something woke her up. a bear, was amity's first thought. 

she was going to die, here, now, before telling luz-

telling luz what?

now awake, thanks to the adrenaline, amity could clearly see that there was no bear. 

it was just...luz. 

"amity, you're awake!" she whispered. 

"i am," amity started, carefully. "and so are you."

"i am," luz echoed, and amity couldn't quite see luz's face, but she could hear the smile in luz's voice and that made amity smile too. 

"so are you going to tell me why you're awake or are we going to just stand here?"

"i've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour," luz admitted, without an ounce of shame. 

"oh."

"yeah. it's already ten-forty five." 

"it's really dark, huh, as if i was going to forget that it was october." 

"you might want to put on a sweater then," luz said. 

"what?"

"the stars are supposed to be really pretty tonight." luz said instead. 

"i'm sure that's not the astrological term," amity teased, knowing that luz would get it. 

and she did. luz laughed, and everything that was wrong in amity's life was right again, just for that moment. 

"but it's true."

"are you, luz noceda, asking me, amity blight, to stargaze with you?"

"do you want me to?" luz asked, soft and almost...shy.

"yeah, yeah i do."

"well then," luz said, "amity blight, would you like to stargaze with me?"

luz held out her hand, and amity took it. 

"yes, i would."

and they walked out of the tent, though not before amity put on a sweater, and into the grassy field, where they spread out a blanket that luz had conveniently been carrying with her. they lay down next to each other, just looking at the stars, together, still holding hands. 

"you were right," amity said, turning to the side to look at luz. "the stars are beautiful."

and her heart was racing, but not from the beauty of the stars. 

"of course i was," luz said, before pointing out some of her favourite constellations and telling amity all about them. 

and amity was listening, because she _really_ liked the sound of luz's voice. 

luz turned over and onto her side, to get a better look at amity. 

amity did the same. 

"how do you know so much about stars anyway?" amity asked. 

"i'm bi-" 

a million thoughts found their way into amity's head, the majority of them being _luz likes girls, luz likes girls, luz likes girls_ , or some sort of variation of that. 

but apparently luz wasn't done.

"-lingual. i speak both spanish and english, because spanish is my mom's native language. _her_ mom really liked the stars, so she taught my mom all about the constellations and so my mom taught me, and now i'm sharing that information with you. also, i like girls and boys. so i liked astrology already, but i really got into it - and astronomy too." 

"oh."

"yeah. did you know that it's national coming out day today?"

luz was looking right at amity, and amity's brain completely stopped working. 

"i didn't, no."

"well now you do."

"now i do," amity echoed. 

the two of them turned away from each other and looked back up at the sky. in silence. 

it didn't take longs for their hands to find each other and intertwine themselves though. 

"i like you," amity blurted. and then she blushed. 

why would she say that, why would she _ever_ say that? 

just because luz liked girls didn't mean that luz liked _her_! 

she should've just left the crush as it was: pining. unrequited. a crush. 

one that no one should ever know about. 

"you do?" luz asked, but she didn't sound disgusted. she sounded...hopeful. 

"um, yeah."

luz exhaled, quite loudly. 

"you okay?"

amity turned to face her. 

"fine. i'm fine. more than fine, actually." 

"really?"

"yeah. i didn't know that you were- that you- i thought that you would never like me back."

"you're like no one else i've ever met-"

"i feel an insult coming along."

"i'm not done,"

"go on then,"

"you're special, and everything about you is so _you_. so what about you is there not to like?" 

"i can name a lot of things-"

"can i kiss you?" amity felt her face flush, and scolded herself. "i'm so sorry for interrupting you, i just-" 

"yes." 

and she did. 

and it was everything like amity had every imagined and more. 

so what if it was a cliché?

amity was certainly opening up to clichés, especially when they involved a certain bisexual latina. 

it was like the two last puzzle pieces being put into the puzzle, next to each other. 

it was like that moment at the end of a mystery/thriller when _everything_ clicked into place, and all the details that didn't make sense before, made sense then. 

it was like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that had a perfect bread to peanut butter to jam to bread ratio. 

it was the best thing that ever happened to amity blight. 

**october 19th.**

it had been over a week since what happened between luz and amity at the campsite, and amity couldn't have been any happier. 

she was so worried that what happened while they were camping was a one-time thing, but it wasn't. 

they were _dating_. 

of course, amity wasn't ready to tell her parents - but she told emira and edric and that was a start. 

they weren't exactly surprised, and there was a little part of amity that was convinced that emira and edric had wandered into a sketchy psychic's place because they claimed they could 'see the future' and they planted the letter in luz's locker on purpose, for all of _this_ to happen, but that wasn't exactly likely. 

at all. 

"I AM NOT DRESSING UP AS DAPNE!" amity nearly yelled, when she was over at luz's place with willow and gus, planning out halloween costumes. 

"velma?"

"no."

"fine."

"you guys know you don't _have_ to wear matching costumes, right?" gus suggested.

"but we want to." 

"why don't you just dress up as that princess and cat superhero duo?" willow suggested. 

"you mean adora and catra?" gus asked.

"yes! them!" willow said excitedly. 

"you want..." amity pointed to herself. "me? to be _adora_?"

"yes." 

luz shrugged, sharing a look with her _girlfriend_. "we can always give it a shot."

"if it means you dressing up as catra, i'm down."

"hey!" she went to playfully swat _her girlfriend's_ shoulder, but amity caught her arm and held her hand instead. 

"i think i like this better," amity smiled.

"me too,"

"if you're done making heart eyes at each other, willow and i still need costume ideas-" gus said.

"and here i was, thinking you were supportive of _us_." luz joked. 

"uh huh. now can you _please_ give us some ideas?" 

amity nodded, still holding her girlfriend's hand as she thought up some ideas. 

**october 31st.**

it was halloween, and amity was due to head over to willow's house for some sort of fancy halloween party her dads were having. 

of course, her parents didn't know that the party she was going to was at willow's, but emira and edric promised to keep that secret for her.

and there she was, lying on her bed, in adora - not she-ra - costume, writing a love letter. 

she remembered to start it was _dear you_ , just because she knew that luz would appreciate the parallels. 

it was funny, how it all turned out. 

***

amity and luz didn't have the chance to coordinate the details of their costumes before the party, so they were glad to see each other, at willow's place, with their costumes actually coordinating. they looked great, if they said so themselves. 

which they did. 

instead of putting the love letter in luz's locker - which was partially because she still didn't know which locker was luz's - she wanted to hand deliver it. so she brought it with her, to the party. 

and when they had a moment alone, amity handed it to her. 

right as luz handed her one back. 

"what is this, a love letter or something?" they both joked, at the same time. 

"i love you," amity said at the same time luz did. 

"i guess we could say we fell in love in october." amity said.

"i guess we can," 

amity linked her arm in luz's. "happy halloween." 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that's why, i love fall.


End file.
